


Rainbow Fruity Rumpus Blowjob and shit.

by Finder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finder/pseuds/Finder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Dave's birthday rolling around, Rose get's together a few people for a special birthday surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day to Day

**Author's Note:**

> Well, first piece of smut. Based on this NSFW drawing:
> 
> http://rule34stuck.booru.org/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=58

The curtains spread in a flurry of sound, and sunlight enveloped Dave. Dave let out a groan, and turned over, burying his head in his pillow. His sheets were tangled in his legs and his blanket lay on the floor. 

Rose rolled her eyes at her groggy brother. He wore an old grey tanktop and boxers with vinyl discs on them. They had a notable tent where his morning wood was beginning to wane.

“Dave, wake up, it may be your birthday but you aren’t missing school.” Rose said, annoyed.

“hey, this can be my early present,” Dave said, face still buried, “just leave me here to bask in my early morning laziness away from institutionalized education.”

“Dave, we both now that isn’t going to happen. Now c’mon, Mom’s making toast.”

Dave sat up, and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His boner became less notable in his sitting position.

“Dave just go to school, I promise you we’ve got a present that will make it all worth it,” Rose said smiling.

Dave looked up at her, and saw then that she was wearing a violet shade of lipstick.

Dave dismissed the brightly colored lipstick and exited his bed, hunting around his room for clothes. Rose left to let him get to it.

When she walked to the kitchen, she checked her phone. There was a text from Aradia displayed.

nepeta caught a c0ld and can’t make it. i did find tavr0s, would he be 0kay?

Rose thought about this for a moment, and then texted back.

Tavros would certainly make things interesting.

Rose and Dave had breakfast thanked their mother and got dropped off at school. 

School was really freaking boring, as usual, for Dave.

Math was dragging, and he sank into his seat, wondering if he could get away with pretending to sleep with his glasses on. In his class, Terezi leaned over and whispered in his ear

“AR3 YOU R34DY FOR TON1GHT COOLK1D?” 

Dave looked at her quizzically but she just kept smiling at him, her creepy sharp toothed smile.

Dave noticed that she had bright teal lipstick on today.

Physics wasn’t just boring, it was hard, Jade was chatting at him about the materials they’d need to study force, something about if a car crashes into a wall, the same amount of force is exerted to the wall and to the car.

The teacher droned on about them using small cars with magnets on tracks to figure this out.

“oh dave, happy birthday, im so excited!” Jade whispered to him.

Dave looked at her as well, did she know something he didn’t? Jade was wearing bright green lipstick today, which highlighted her peppy smile.

Anthropology was interesting, at least. Dave jotted down his notes with a slight amount of passion than the other classes.

Aradia tapped him on the shoulder and handed him a note. When the teacher was writing on the board, Dave read it.

happy birthday!!!!! dave, be ready f0r t0night!

Dave shredded the note after reading, and turned around to her. She and Tavros were sitting at the desk behind him. Aradia smiled at Dave, lips painted rustic red. Tavros was next to her, nervously scribbling more information down. He looked up at Dave and gave him an equally nervous smile. Tavros also seemed to be wearing lipstick, brownish-orange in color. 

Okay, what the hell was going on? Dave thought to himself as he left for his final class.

English was more of the same. The teacher was droning on about the archetypes of “1984” and it’s relevance to modern day society. Dave didn’t even try to pay attention he was focused intently on Rose who was calmly jotting down notes.

Dave knew she was ignoring him, her violet painted lips were in a half smile.

Dave nudged her and hissed, “rose, what are you planning?”

Rose whispered back, “Why Dave, are you asking me to spoil a perfectly good surprise gift? Are you asking me to tarnish the long held secrecy of a surprise present, the very nature of getting something unexpected? You ask me to go the route of the predictable, and I’m afraid I can’t oblige.”

The teacher then asked what they were talking about, and Rose smoothly transitioned into a character examination of Simm from the book and how an intelligent but loyal individual who buys into propaganda has no real place in a society that seeks to control its populace.

After that Rose went back to writing in her notebook while Dave let his frustrations simmer.

The bell finally rang, releasing Dave and the other kids from their school. Mom was their to pick them up and the two crawled into the car.

Rose was rapidly texting some people, and Dave ignored her to stare out the window.

Rose examined her messages. Jade had gotten there already, as had Terezi, and Tavros and Aradia were almost there. Rose smiled, and licked her painted lips.

Mom finally arrived at their house. Dave and Rose exited the car and Mom promised them she’d be back soon with Dave’s cake.

Dave and Rose walked through the door as Mom’s car peeled out of the driveway. 

“It will take her a bit,” Rose said, “She ran late ordering the cake again, and when she does get it, she’ll chat with John and Jane’s Dad who will be passing by the supermarket at around this time.”

“how do you know that?” Dave asked, putting away his shoes and walking in.

“That’s what always happens when she shops after picking us up, in fact that’s why she always goes at this time.” Rose said, putting up her shoes and following him in, “This gives us plenty of time.”

“time for what?” Dave asked turning to her.

Rose smiled in response and beckoned him to the living room. Dave followed her in to see Jade and Terezi sitting on the couch.

“F1N4LLY TH3 M4N OF TH3 HOUR.” Terezi said, cackling.

“finally!” Jade said, springing up.

“rose, what the hell?” Dave asked turning to her.

In response, Rose pulled her shirt off over her head.

Dave just stood and stared as she tossed it into the corner. Rose stood there in her skirt and purple striped bra. 

Dave struggled to make his expression neutral before turning to the others.

Jade pulled off her dress, leaving her standing in a white bra and pair of panties. There was a bright green paw print on the left breast of the bra and one on the crotch of her undies.

She blushed and pulled at her arm while Terezi threw off her shirt and began unbuttoning her jeans.

“rose, what the hell is going on?” he asked.

Rose kept smiling, her purple lipstick smile, unfastened her skirt, and let it fall into a pile around her feet. 

She stepped out of it in her matching striped purple panties, and walked toward him.

“Dave it’s your birthday so I decided to plan something nice,” she put a hand on his shoulder, “I got a bunch of the girls together to… celebrate.” At this she grabbed his crotch with her other hand and he almost jumped.

She nodded to the other two and they took ahold of his arms and took him to the couch.  
“SH3 M4Y H4V3 GOTT3N US TOG3TH3R, BUT 1 THOUGHT UP TH3 FL1GHT PL4N.” Terezi said, dropping him onto the couch.

Jade got to work trying to get his shirt off, while Terezi knelt down in front of him.

She unbuttoned his pants and began to draw them off. Jade had pulled off Dave’s shirt and tossed it into the corner. Dave still tried to keep his face straight and level, but they could all see his blush.

Dave straightened his sunglasses, knocked astray in the shirt removal, and looked down at Terezi. She wore a teal bra and her scalemate boxers. She pulled his pants off and he could feel her hot breath through his underwear.

Dave almost jumped off the couch when he heard the knock on the door, Rose strode to answer it, her rear shaking a bit as she got to the door.

She checked the peephole and opened it, letting Aradia and Tavros inside.

“y0u haven’t started yet have y0u?” Aradia asked.

“nope! you guys are just in time! :)” Jade said.

“great!” Aradia said, stepping in and pulling her hoodie over her head. She tossed it on the floor. Then she took off her red tank top, revealing a rusty red sports bra.

“c’m0n tavr0s, it’ll be fun!” Aradia said, taking off her shorts and revealing her matching red thong with orange Aries symbol on the crotch.

She had turned to Tavros, and Dave could see the curvature of her rear, accentuated by the thin fabric riding up it, Dave could almost imagine a wedgie in that sort of thing. What better way to kill his slowly growing erection?

Terezi snickered at the action in his underwear, and circled behind him on the couch.

“uMM, OKAY, ARE YOU SURE IT’S ALRIGHT?” Tavros said, nervously tugging at his arm.

“It’s fine Tavros,” Rose said, then to Aradia, “Help him get his clothes off, we’re starting now.”

She walked back to Dave, who sat bewildered by the whole thing. Why the hell was everyone getting naked? he thought.

“rose, mom-”

“Won’t be coming back for a while, I told you that.” Rose said, stopping in front of him next to Jade, “Dave, we’re going to need you to relax.”

“YE4H COOLK1D, YOU’R3 1N FOR A W1LD R1D3!” Terezi said, reaching down and stroking him through his boxers.

Dave raised an eyebrow at her.

“Okay Dave, you probably want to know what’s going on. You see I planned a surprise party, something fun that we could all enjoy, something memorable.” Rose said.

“yeah!” Jade chimed in, bouncing on her feet, her breasts hopping with her, “rose asked me and aradia and nepeta and terezi if we all wanted in, and we said yes! though nepeta had to call in sick.”

“Y34H, BUT ROS3 H4D TH1S BOR1NG 4SS V4N1LL4 SH1T PL4NN3D, SO 1 D3C1D3D TO M4K3 TH1S 1NT3R3ST1NG.” Terezi said, and licked his ear. Dave flinched at that.

“it’s a curi0us earth urban legend that terezi read ab0ut and wanted t0 bring t0 life.” Aradia said, walking to just beside Rose and Jade, the tiny fabric of her thong a contrast to theirs.

“aH, UM, LIPSTICK PARTY, RIGHT?” Tavros asked, Dave looked at him, he’d stripped down to a pair of Captain Hook briefs.

“CLOS3 3NOUGH T4VROS,” Terezi said, focusing her glasses covered sightless eyes on him, “1T’S 4 R41BOW P4RTY!”

They all looked (or in Terezi’s case turned) to Dave at that. Dave, for his part, just looked confused.

“okay rose, I’m happy for the thought and all, but what the hell is-”

He was cut off when Rose let out a groan of annoyance and turned to Jade. She reached around the long haired girl’s back and unclasped her bra.

The white and green fabric fluttered to the ground, leaving Jade nude from the waist up.

Jade let out a gasp as Rose cupped her left breast, bent down and planted a kiss next to the areola. When she withdrew her head, there was a bright purple lipstick ring right next to Jade’s slowly stiffening nipple.

“Now imagine that” Rose said.

“with all 0f 0ur lipsticks” Aradia continued.

“P41NT1NG YOUR D1CK” Terezi finished.

Dave looked to all of them, from Terezi’s ear to ear slasher grin, to Rose’s quietly confident smirk. Tavros’s unsure downturned glance, to the now deeply blushing Jade who gave quick glances at Rose after her impromptu demonstration, which Dave was sure was not part of the plan. Finally to Aradia’s semi-creepy “I’m ready!” smile.

He swallowed, tried to regain his composure, and said, “shit let’s get to the giving then”


	2. Happy Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave receives his present.

“Alright then,” Rose said, “Jade you’re up, I remember you being quite adamant about starting.”

“rose!” Jade spluttered, “i thought we’d agreed that you wouldn't te-”

Rose landed a smack on her panty clad rear, “Get to it.”

Jade put on a pouty face, but turned to Dave and said “you’re sure this is okay?”

“bomb’s away”

Jade stared intently at his Vinyl disc boxers, which had grown tighter over the course of the conversation. A bulge stood at attention within them, and Jade focused her eyes on it as she linked her fingers through his waistband and pulled down.

The other four watched, or smelled, in fascination as she drew them lower, revealing his blond curls and pulled it up and over his penis. The head was caught in the waistband, but flapped free, and shook for a moment before standing erect.

Jade pulled his boxers off his legs and tossed them away. Now was the moment of truth, the tip was within sight, Jade grasped the shaft with her left hand and lowered her head toward it.

After the briefest hesitation, she took the head into her mouth. 

Dave gasped at the sensation. His head was immersed in a soft warm wetness, and he could feel hot breath on him.

Jade switched to breathing from her nose, as she tried to examine the situation. The boy she’d never admit to having a crush on was sitting before her, his manhood in her mouth. 

She bobbed her head forward about an inch, and then pulled back. She swiped a tongue across his head, catching a drop of precum, which she swallowed. She puckered her lips together and left a ring of green around the base of his head. She went down a bit more and left another.

Rose smiled at Jade’s progress, she got on her knees next to her and began kissing Dave’s thigh, leaving her violet lipstick stains on him. Terezi planted a teal colored kiss on his cheek, and moved down to his chest.

She extended her tongue and ran a long lick across his nipple. She then blew on it, her saliva turning a freezing cold, and bringing his nipple to a chilling erect state.

She kissed his chest, twice, getting closer to her minstrated nipple and planted a kiss on that as well. Then she began sucking it. Dave bit his lower lip to deal with all the sensations. He let out a gasp when he felt one of her deadly sharp teeth graze off it, sending his goose bumps into over drive.  
Rose was moving closer to Jade’s workings. Jade ghosted her hand across his length before grasping him firmly and pumping. She dipped her head to a lower point, not wanting to risk choking on the entire length, and left another green ring, marking her progress.

Rose shifted as to not get in her way, she reached out a hand to cradle Dave’s sac. She gently ran her thumb over his left testicle, and watched as he flinched again, whether it being from her, Jade or Terezi. She leaned forward, and took that testicle in her mouth, and began sucking. She tugged at it, pulling it very slightly away from the other and moving her head back a little. Now Dave’s expression was definitely from her workings, as she closed her lips around him, leaving a band of purple encircling it. She moved her incisors against, they brushed up against his gonad, grabbing it in a gentle hold between the two rows. Dave struggled to crush any and all disturbing thoughts about what Rose was willing to do with his family jewels in her mouth. When she started to apply gentle pressure, his face contorted and he let out a sudden:

“rose!”

Rose rolled her eyes and let him go, his sac notably asymmetrical with one testicle considerably redder and donned with a halo of violet. 

Aradia tapped Jade on the shoulder, signaling it was her turn. Jade released his dick from her mouth and moved away. Aradia unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor before she got into a kneeling position.

She blew on Dave’s saliva coated head, and Dave clenched his rear, the sensation was so intense. Terezi left his nipple to move up to his ear, which she began to nibble on.

Aradia grabbed her breasts, larger than the other girls present, and pressed them around his cock. She smiled up at him, pleasantly, and began rocking up and down, breasts heaving up the length of his cock. She repeated the action, letting Dave’s penis ride through her generous cleavage. She occasionally blew on his wet head.

“Mammary intercourse, interesting technique.” Rose observed, standing up again.

“SM3LLS L1K3 4 T1TFUCK >:]” Terezi said, smirking. 

She continued to stimulate Dave’s cock with her breasts, squeezing them together, and planting a kiss directly on his penis’s tip, sucking up a few precum droplets that had formed. She then dropped her breasts and went down as far as she could go, puckering her lips and marking her descent, just above Jade’s furthest point. Aradia with drew her mouth, and admired her handy work. Dave’s prick was dual colored while one of his cajones was decorated in purple.

Aradia got to her feet, pulling at the thong that was giving her issues, and pushed Tavros forward.

Tavros took an uncertain look at her, rusty red lipstick smeared on her mouth, and small bits of green on her breasts. She smiled reassuringly and nodded at him.

Tavros knelt down in front of Dave. Dave, for his part, was getting distracted by Terezi dragging her tongue up to his glasses, and fiddling with them. She lightly pushed them up and down, and Dave moved his hand to bat her away.

Tavros bit his brown colored bottom lip, grabbed Dave’s length to steady it, opened his mouth, and went down.

Dave felt his dick immersed in warm wetness once again, as Tavros swirled his tongue around his member. Dave felt the wet muscle brush up against him, it grazed his exposed vein, and for a moment Dave wondered if Tavros could feel his pulse. He then dismissed the thought as stupid as Tavros continued.

Tavros looked up at Dave, from this angle his eyes seemed big and almost innocent. 

Tavros puffed his cheeks out and sucked in. He dragged his tongue up Dave’s length and back down again. He took his head off Dave’s cock and grabbed it with both hands, twisting and kneading his hardness. Dave flinched a third time, and muttered a “jesus.”

Tavros puckered his lips and planted a brown lipstick kiss on Dave’s manhood. Tavros stood up, wiped the excessive saliva from his lips, and stepped back.

He, Rose, Jade, and Aradia watched their handywork. Rose stood between Jade and Aradia, one hand palming each of their rears. She slowly rubbed Aradia’s cheek and gave it a squeeze, while teasing Jade’s panty hemline with her index finger.

Terezi had left her ministrations to remove the rest of her clothes. Rose released the two girls and reached her hands behind her back to unclasp her bra. She held the fabric to her chest, not letting it fall, and asked

“Are you ready for this davey?”

“dammit rose, stop making this weird,” Dave said, annoyed.

Rose giggled at that and let her bra fall. The striped purple fabric left her pale soft breasts uncovered, and Dave couldn’t help but stare at her pink nipples.

Rose kneeled between his legs and grabbed his spit and lipstick coated dick. 

She pumped her hand up and down, Dave could feel his end coming. She leaned forward and wrapped her mouth around his head. She bobbed her head up and down, shaft rising up and disappearing past her purple lips. 

She moved faster and faster, lightly grazing her cusbids off him. Her teeth added a layer of unease the other girls lacked, and Dave could feel Rose’s tongue now. His sister slid it right underneath his head, sending a flurry of sensation through him. Her right hand grasped his base and twisted every so often, keeping things interesting, and she twirled a few of his pubes with her left, her gentle tugs bordering on torture. Dave ran his right hand through her hair as she went on.

She drew her head up, tongue ghosting the bottom of his penis’s head. A slow drop of precum was forming at the top, and Rose steadied his cock with her hand. She went down, and when his rod was in her mouth, she thrust her tongue straight into his slit. 

Dave gasped, the sensation was intense, and more pain than it was worth. He grabbed her hair on reflex, and she withdrew.

She muttered an apology before diving down again. She deepthroated his dick, making the head tickle her tonsils. She held him there for a few seconds before puckering, leaving a final mark and withdrawing. The purple ring was at his base, further down than any other girl had gone.

She got onto her haunches, stood up and walked back, admiring her handy work. She, Jade, Tavros and Aradia all had their lipstick smeared on their lips, and now it was Terezi’s turn.

Terezi stepped in front of him, and assumed the kneeling position of the previous four.

Her wicked grin served to remind Dave of the mouthful of sharp teeth the grinning blind girl possessed. 

“rezi, for god sakes go easy,” dave said.

Rose hadn’t been gentle, her time had been spent maximizing his discomfort. He wondered if it gave her some sort of sick mind game satisfaction. Still, putting his junk in what could charitably be referred to as a bear trap seemed less appealing than having his little sister go down on him.

“1T’S OK D4V3 1’LL B3 G3NTL3 >:]” Terezi said, grin growing wider and dashing any thoughts of her sincerity against the rocks of some long drawn out metaphor that barely formed before she was on him.

Terezi took him quickly, grabbing his base and moving her head up and down, lips dragging against him, tongue moving the base of his length. Dave was so close now. She sped her actions up, faster and faster he watched himself disappear more and more into her mouth, before she went back up again, wrapping her tongue around his head.

The stimulation was amazing, maybe because after four others Dave was ready to burst, maybe it was because Terezi liked to lick things, whatever the reason Dave wasn’t going to last much longer. Terezi went down again, this time her teeth lightly dragged down the length of his shaft. Sharper than Rose’s the danger was very real, and Terezi puckered her lips to show the different depths she could go to. She couldn’t go as low as Rose, but damn did she make the most markings.

She released his dick from the needle clutches of her mouth, and admired the newest additions of teal rings all along his length. She began licking him then, dragging her tong up from the bas all the way to the tip, caping it off with another kiss to his head.

“terezi… ugh… I’m gonna-”

Terezi grabbed him more firmly and aimed at her now open mouth, tongue out and ready.

Dave finished, semen shot from the tip of his cock directly into her mouth. The first stream landed on her out reached tongue, and she pumped his dick for more. Dave’s seed shot out with every pump, landing in her mouth, and, as she became more erratic in her movements, left streaks of the milky white liquid on her face, one striking across her shades.

She kept stroking his dick until he was finished. Dave let out a long sigh and leaned back onto the couch, his colorful penis growing soft in Terezi’s hand.

She swallowed the cum, and licked her teal and white stained lips. She chuckled a bit, white streaks shaking with each movement. She removed her glasses and began licking the stained lens, cleaning the sperm off.

Dave looked at Rose, still standing between Jade and Aradia, palming their rears.

“Finished already?” Rose asked, pretending to pout.

Aradia left her roaming hand and walked over to Terezi.

“Let me help!” She said, crouching down.

Aradia began to lick Terezi, dragging her warm tongue over the streaks of cum, lapping them up.

The sensation tickled, and Terezi giggled even more.


	3. An Orgy up in this Bitch

Tavros touched his index fingers together and looked around him, wondering what to do. Dave was done for the moment, Aradia was getting more vigorous with her licks, and Rose had pulled Jade into a kiss.

Jade hadn’t expected that, as Rose’s lips pressed against hers, green and purple interlocking, as Rose drew her in for an embrace. Jade could feel Rose’s breasts on hers, she could feel the blonde’s hard nipples poking gently at the soft flesh of her breasts.

Rose with drew, smiling at her.

“r-rose, i-i don’t know, did you-” Jade stammered.

“Shh,” Rose said, bringing her finger to the taller girl’s lips, “Jade, open your mouth.”

Jade did so, and Rose moved the hand from her lips to grasp Jade’s chin. Rose leaned in for another kiss, tongue entering Jade’s open mouth.

Jade’s mind raced, as Rose’s tongue probed in her mouth. It skimmed across her teeth and tickled her palette before finding Jade’s own tongue. The two hot wet muscles fought and hugged and strifed as Rose deepened the kiss.

Rose’s hands found Jade’s hips, and her fingers looping in her panties and pulling them down. Rose broke the kiss, and went lower, planting a kiss on Jade’s navel before kneeling at crotch level.

Rose looked up to smirk at Jade’s face, which was a mesh of aroused, confused, and uncertain.

She extended her tongue and lightly drew it up the long haired girl’s labia, ending with a flick across the clit.

Rose’s tongue dove into the other girl’s folds, finding its way deeper through her core. Rose began to furiously lick, lapping up Jade’s wetness. Jade squirmed and let out a moan, Rose’s hands rather tightly grasping her rear to keep her still. Rose blew on Jade’s soaked heat, before returning to her tongue work, sticking it inside her and twisting, Jade’s pubic hair tickling Rose’s nose. 

Jade moaned louder as Rose drew her tongue up again, flicking her clit. Rose pursed her lips around the little nub and began to suck, Jade could barely stand the sensation, and ran her fingers through the short blonde girl’s hair.

Tavros and Dave watched the scene. Jade’s noises were beginning to pick Dave’s member up as his sister ate the girl out.

Aradia had finished cleaning up Terezi and walked over to Tavros.

“y0u’re turn :)” she exclaimed, sliding her thong down her thighs and stepping out of it.

“uHH, ARADIA!” Tavros exclaimed, as Aradia kneeled once more.

She smiled, another smeared rusty lipstick smile, “yes?”

She brought up her left hand and lightly brushed the backs of her fingers against his stiff cock. It twitched a bit at the delicate stimulation.

“d-DO REALLY WAN TO?” he asked.

Aradia smiled, pursed her lips, and planted a kiss on the tip of his penis, sucking up the tiny drop of precum that was beginning to accumulate.

Tavros nodded, and Aradia opened wide in a big theatrical moment, and took him.

Her mouth clamped around his cock and she sucked, hollowing out his cheeks. The force made Tavros flinch. Aradia bobbed her head forward as she had on Dave, taking more and more of him in her mouth, before receding, leaving his dick glistening with saliva. She went again, inch after inch retreating into the hot ecstasy of her mouth. 

Tavros squirmed, and Dave would have totally taken a picture of some of the funny faces he was making if he had his phone. Aradia steadied his shaft with her left hand and continued sucking. Her tong dragged along his length, occasionally tickling his head. 

All parties turned when they heard Jade shout. Dave, Terezi, Tavros, and Aradia (still with the dick in her mouth) turned to the long haired girl.

“rose! ow!” Jade said.

Rose just smiled, having bitten Jade’s inner labia. Instead of apologizing, she returned to sucking on Jade’s clit. A few more decisive licks and a soft(er) bite sent Jade over the edge. She cried out, grabbing tuft’s of Rose’s blonde hair and clamping her thighs around her head.

Rose lapped at Jade’s vagina, smiling to herself as the dark haired girl rode out her climax. The sight was enough to get Dave’s penis fully erect again.

Aradia removed her head from Tavros’s penis, and Dave was sure she did something to exaggerate the wet pop he heard when her mouth released him. She turned her head to face Dave, and let out a sinister smile. She reached under herself to her labia, spreading it open with her index and middle finger.

An invitation for the birthday boy.

Dave looked to the others. Jade had fallen on the couch, short of breath from her powerful climax. Her glasses had fogged over from the sweat and body heat, and it wasn’t being helped by the continued presence of Rose. His sister was stroking Jade’s toned thigh, delicately planting kisses on the inside. Whether such tenderness was mocking or genuine did not register to Dave. Terezi was fishing something from her discarded pants pocket, while Aradia smiled at him, darting her tongue out to lick underneath Tavros’s head.

Terezi took something out of her discarded pants and threw it at him as he was making his way to Aradia. Dave caught and examined it. It was a small purple square, a wrapped condom. Terezi nodded at him before making her way over to the two girls. Dave tore off the wrapper and removed the lubed piece of latex.

“alright dave, just like you learned in sex ed with the banana” he thought to himself, placing it on his painted penis.

He unraveled the thing, feeling the cool lubricant on his length, how the hell did Terezi guess his size?

With the condom comfortably in place, Dave strode over to Aradia and Tavros. She was ghosting her tongue up the underneath of his shaft, stopping to lick the pre-cum off the head.

Aradia planted a kiss on the tip of Tavros’s penis, giving it a halo of red. Dave put his hands on her hips and tried to position himself. He pressed his dick against her nether lips, the head pushing them apart, and Dave slid himself in. Aradia was wet, she’d sucked off two guys and fingered herself so she had every right to be aroused, and that, coupled with the condom’s own lubricant, allowed Dave to slide in without trouble. Dave winced as he felt Aradia close around him as he sank into her inch by inch. Aradia released Tavros for a moment and bit her lip, the feeling of Dave pushing into and filling her made her shut her eyes. He continued in slowly, burying himself to the hilt, pushing in until he felt Aradia’s soft rear pressing against his hips.

Dave let out the breath of air he didn’t know he was holding. He could feel Aradia all around him, enveloping him in wet heat unlike the girl’s mouths.

Terezi was sucking on her middle finger as she approached Rose. Rose was to busy bent over Jade to hear her approach. She had climbed on top of the dark-haired girl, balancing her self on one knee, which had found itself between Jade’s legs. Jade had her head black, moaning. Rose had attached herself to the exposed neck, and was planting purple kisses on the skin. She opened her mouth and began to suck at the side. She mentally debated leaving a big purple bruise and watching Jade’s embarrassment over trying to hide it, she knew the exact height to plant the bruise which would be the most difficult to hide without looking suspicious. She held the girl’s right breast in the palm of her hand, and idly thumbed the stiff nipple.

Rose’s attention was turned away from Jade when Terezi landed a smack on her rear. Rose winced and released Jade, standing to face her attacker while her cheek reddened. Terezi smirked at Rose’s indignance.

“Can I help you?” Rose asked.

“1 TH1NK SO,” Terezi said.

The middle finger on her right hand was coated in saliva as she reached it out toward Rose’s crotch.

She placed her palm on Rose’s mound, feeling the blond curls. She rubbed back and forth, parting the outer labia with her slick digit, getting to Rose’s nether lips. Terezi could feel them, slightly swollen, with moisture dripping out, Rose wanted her. She pushed the middle finger in, feeling the dampness of her opening.

Terezi brought her free hand to Rose’s face, now flushed with arousal. She pushed up the blonde’s chin, bringing them to almost eyelevel. Terezi leaned in and kissed Rose on the lips, tongue pressing through them to occupy her oral cavity. Terezi frenched Rose deeply, tongue going everywhere, from her flat teeth to her palette, to her own tongue. Any forays into Terezi’s mouth were met with sharp teeth, and Rose let out a small moan.

Terezi withdrew her middle finger slick with saliva and vaginal fluid, while Dave began to move inside Aradia. They were careful, calculated and slow thrusts. Bringing his dick out of her before pushing back in until her rear pressed against his hips. Aradia removed her mouth from Tavros to say,

“faster! r0ugher, c’m0n dave”

She smiled, red lips slick with saliva and Tavros’s pre-cum. She had two hands on his cock, each twisting a different way, corkscrewing him. Dave could tell Tavros was close.

He placed his hands on Aradia’s hips and jerked forward, causing her to let out a yelp. Dave drew himself out, and slammed forward, and then repeated the action until he was in a rhythm. Aradia’s ass slapped against his hips in tandem with his thrusts. Aradia was bobbing her head around Tavros’s cock, getting more and more desperate with each thrust. 

From the corner of his eye, Dave saw Jade watching the spectacle, fingering herself at the sight. She bit her lip, and began fondling her breast with her other hand as Dave quickened his pace, happy for an audience.

Rose was too wrapped up with Terezi to notice. By this point Terezi was fondling her ass, Rose could feel her damp middle finger wandering over her rear.

Terezi broke the kiss, and moved down to Rose’s neck, laying another kiss under her jaw line. She palmed Rose’s ass, middle finger moving downwards, closer and closer to…

“Terezi, what are you- AGHH!” Rose shouted as Terezi bit down, hard, on her neck.

With this action, Terezi’s finger had found it’s way to Rose’s ass, and pushed in. It was slick, wet, and discomforting, and Rose could feel Terezi’s smile on her neck.

She held the blonde steady with her other arm, sinking her finger in to the second knuckle.

“Te-Terezi! Jesus, I –Ah AHHH!” Rose shouted.

“C’MON ROS3, UNCL3NCH!” Terezi said, wiggling her finger inside.

“Dammit, your finger it’s-”

“1N YOUR 4SS, Y3S 1 KNOW! 1 THOUGHT YOU W3R3 TH3 SM4RT ON3. >:]”

“TH1S W1LL GO W4Y QU1CK3R 1F YOU JUST UNCL3NCH.”

Dave was watching the sight, still thrusting into Aradia as fast as he could. She was still deep throating Tavros, and fondling his balls. Rose’s grunts coincided with the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh as Aradia’s ass slapped against his hips.

“aRADIA, I’M GONING TO” Tavros panted, biting one of his knuckles.

Aradia kept her steady rhythm on his cock. He came there and then, and she held him steady as his penis twitched and ejaculated into her mouth. 

Dave reached under her and fingered her clit. Dave rubbed at her, and gave her a flick, with all the other stimulation, she came in a few seconds, moaning into Tavros’s now spent cock.

Dave felt Aradia clench around him as she climaxed, and a few desperate thrusts into her later and he came as well.

He sighed, and with drew from her, slumping down on the nearby armchair.

Tavros lay on the floor, sweaty like the rest of them and exhausted. Aradia opened her mouth revealing the load of cum, before swallowing it down.

At the other end, Terezi was eating Rose out, finger in the blonde’s ass to the third knuckle. Her tongue nimbly zipped through Rose’s lips, before a slow rough lick to the clit. Her teeth, sharp as ever, danced a delicate dance with Rose’s pussy. Rose felt them, needle like, glancing her clit and inner labia. Terezi had taken a bite out of her inner thigh to prove their sharpness, and Rose knew it was a threat telling her just how badly Terezi could fuck her up if she slipped, or got irritated.

It was torture, from having the finger shoved into her ass, to having Terezi’s teeth gliding over her vagina, sometimes pressing uncomfortably in places they shouldn’t be.

Jade watched the scene in rapt fascination, masturbating more rapidly. She was less inclined to help Rose after her own little toothy stunt.

“serves her right,” Jade thought, biting her lip as Rose let out a gasp.

This was Rose’s hell. Skirting the knifelike edge of pain and pleasure. She let out a combination of moans, gasps and shouts of pain. Terezi began moving the finger, slowly, in and out. Rose winced at the sensation, while Terezi puckered around her clit and began sucking.

Jade came with a sigh, and Rose came with a shout, one last glance of a sharp tooth over her most sensitive area, and a single forceful thrust of Terezi’s finger.

Terezi let out a chuckle, and finally removed the digit from Rose’s rear. Rose sat down, panting, though sitting was a bit of a difficulty.

The six of them just lay around, trying to catch their breath. They all smelt of apocrine and sweat.

“Alright people, shower and dress yourselves, I don’t want my mom to come into the afterglow of an orgy, okay?” Rose said.

With a collective groan, the naked bodies got themselves up and went about collecting their clothes and heading for the house’s two bathrooms. Dave tied up and threw away his used condom and Rose made sure to shift the trash around so as to not make it conspicuous.

They showered and changed back into their old clothes, Rose cracking open the first aid kit, and bandaging her bleeding bite marks (after some disinfectant, because hey, for all she knew the dagger like teeth of Ms. Pyrope may contain some poison or bacteria culture).

Terezi let out a wolfish grin at the large conspicuous Band-Aid on Rose’s neck, which she was trying to hide with a scarf. 

“GOOD LUCK 3XPL41N1NG TH4T.” She said.

Rose just glared at her.

Rose’s Mom returned shortly after they’d finished showering, apologizing profusely over being caught up in a lively “conversation” with Mr. Egbert.

She asked if they were okay with the wait, and Dave said they were just playing some party games.

So they gathered around the cake, Ms. Lalonde asking if Rose wanted to sit, only for her to decline and choose to remain standing.

The party went off without a hitch, celebration was had, plenty of cake was eaten, Terezi gave a smack to Rose’s ass when her mom wasn’t looking and received a venomous glare from her afterwards.

And that was that, Dave was a year older, his Bro had sent over a few ninja weapons, and Aradia gave him more, courtesy of Sollux. Tavros gave him a deck of Trading Cards, and the rest gave him gift-cards to various shops in town. Rose’s mom drank too much and passed out on the couch, and everyone went home, except Terezi who had some unfinished business with Rose.

Dave drifted off to sleep in his bed, a year older, and with slightly more stuff than he’d had in the past year. He heard his Mom giving out misspelled snores, and the banging and muffled cries from his sister’s room due to Terezi’s intent to finally get off having not done so at their little orgy.

All was peaceful.


End file.
